Currently, there is a wide array of machines for recreational uses which have systems allowing the measurement of different operating variables, and to send information relating to said variables to remote equipment.
However, currently there appear to be no recreational machines of the “pinball”-type which incorporate said systems of measuring said operative variables, such as faults, scores, collection count and other incidents, and which have the capacity to send information automatically to remote equipment.
In addition, in conventional pinball-type machines, the playing surface generally has a very limited useful life, because of the constant impact of the game ball on said playing surface.
As an additional element to bear in mind, said game ball often becomes trapped in certain areas of the playing surface, making it necessary to free the ball to continue a game.
Another additional element to bear in mind is the electrical power supply for said pinball-type recreational machines, which is usually based on a transistor or group of transistors located on an electronic plate, which adapt the alternating network voltage to an appropriate value of continuous voltage to operate the different elements of the machine. This power supply system has a disadvantage in that, at certain times during a normal game of pinball, the machines require an increase in the power supply, which often causes voltage drops and the need to restart the machine, because of the limited effectiveness of the electronic power supply.
This invention refers to machines for pinball-type recreational games, irrespective of the manufacture or developer thereof, providing a solution to the abovementioned problems in the state of the art of pinball-type machines.